The Cockroach
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: She's the keeper of time, but afraid of cockroaches. So what happens when one appears at the outer senshi household? (Complete)


The Cockroach  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: See what comes to my mind when I'm bored in Algebra?  
  
--  
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru shouted as she ran into the art studio of the house.  
  
Michiru looked up from her painting, "Is something wrong, hime-chan?" Her eyebrows narrowed slightly. Why had her daughter sounded somewhat afraid? Should she be worried?  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Setsuna-mama saw a cockroach in the kitchen!"  
  
"That's it?" Michiru sighed as she placed her brush in a glass of water. "Well, that explains Setsuna's earlier screaming. Where's your papa?"  
  
"Haruka-papa went to run a few errands, remember?" Hotaru pointed out.  
  
Michiru stood up from her stool and walked towards Hotaru at the doorway. 'Haruka has been doing a lot of 'errands' lately.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Alright, let's take a look." Michiru said as she closed the door to her art studio.  
  
--  
  
Downstairs, Setsuna was standing on the kitchen table, clutching a frying pan rather tightly in her right hand. She hated cockroaches. She couldn't stand them. The tiniest sight made her flinch.  
  
"Kami-sama..." The time guardian mumbled. She knew the dirty little beast was in the kitchen... Helping itself to a few crumbs on the floor; the same floor that Haruka was told to sweep; the same floor that was suppose to be crumb free.  
  
"Some errands, Haruka..." Setsuna growled.  
  
By this time, Michiru and Hotaru had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Really, Setsuna!" Michiru smiled. "Aren't you over reacting?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, "No! I'm not! I'm under reacting! Get the butcher knife! Call the F.B.I.!"  
  
Hotaru watched the ground as she made her way to the table. She stood on the chair. "Take a deep breath, Setsuna-mama."  
  
Setsuna did as she was told and took in a deep breath. She paused. "Hotaru! You're the senshi of death and destruction! Kill it!"  
  
Hotaru blinked, "...That's not a bad idea."  
  
"Hime-chan..." Michiru sighed. "Let's just wait until Haruka gets home."  
  
"What if she doesn't get home?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"And the chances of that happening are?" Michiru pointed out. She walked around towards one of the cupboards and grabbed a bowl, "Let's just make sure that our little friend stays here until Haruka comes home."  
  
Michiru lowered the bowl over the little bug. The cockroach sensed danger and began to run in circles.  
  
"Kill it!" Setsuna shouted. "Chop off its head! Use a wood chipper! Just kill it!"  
  
Michiru looked up from the crawling bug, "Hotaru-chan, please lead your mama to the living room."  
  
Hotaru nodded and took Setsuna's hand, "Come on, Setsuna-mama."  
  
Slowly, Setsuna climbed down from the table. Once she reached the floor, she sprinted towards the living room.  
  
Michiru shook her head in disbelief, "Hurry, Setsuna! I think it's gaining on you."  
  
"Not funny!" Setsuna replied.  
  
Michiru turned back to the cockroach. It was missing, "Err... Setsuna... The cockroach's missing."  
  
"Haha! Nice try, Michiru." Setsuna mumbled.  
  
--  
  
Michiru walked into the living room. Setsuna was sitting on her knees on the couch. Hotaru was sitting on the armchair.  
  
"Really... The cockroach is missing from the kitchen." Michiru warned and she really wasn't the type to lie.  
  
Setsuna shot up and ran up the stairs. A moment later, Setsuna's bedroom door slammed.  
  
Hotaru looked towards Michiru, "Where is it?"  
  
"It made its way into this room." Michiru answered as she pointed towards the cockroach a foot a head of her.  
  
--  
  
The front door of the household opened. Haruka stepped in with bags of items from the super market, "I'm home!" A second later, Michiru came up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ruka-chan, there's a cockroach n the living room." Michiru explained. "It's under a clear bowl now and Setsuna has been in her room all afternoon."  
  
Haruka blinked, "So... I guess I gotta get rid of it?"  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
Haruka walked into the kitchen, placed the bags on the table and went to the living room.  
  
--  
  
The cockroach was crawling around in its small space. Hotaru was still in the armchair, but now playing her gameboy. Haruka knelt down next to the bowl.  
  
"Hey, hime-chan." Haruka greeted with a smile.  
  
Hotaru stood up, "Hello, Haruka-papa." She started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Where you going?" Haruka blinked.  
  
"Last time I played a video game around you, your questions made me loose interest in the game." Hotaru mumbled as she continued to another room.  
  
"Heh... Oops." Haruka scooped up the bowl and placed a lid on top. "Let's go visit Setsuna-chan."  
  
--  
  
Haruka climbed up the stairs and knocked on Setsuna's bedroom door, "Setsuna-chan! You can come out now."  
  
Slowly, the door opened. Haruka held out the bowl, "Here's your new friend! I named it Yukan!" Haruka paused.  
  
Setsuna was standing at the doorway, holding the frying pan.  
  
"Err... Holy... Heh... Frying pan." Haruka's teal eyes darted around the hall. "I gotta get going..." She ran down the hall. Setsuna quickly followed.  
  
Haruka took the stairs three at a time, "I'm getting rid of it! I'm getting rid of it!"  
  
Setsuna stopped at the last step, but Haruka ran outside. Michiru took the frying pan from the time guardian's grasp.  
  
"I need to start dinner..." Michiru said before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
